the_kim_possible_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Middleton
Middleton is the hometown in which Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable live, work, and go to school. Almost every adventure includes at least one scene somewhere in Middleton. Most of the frequently re-visited locations are inside its borders. Mayors of Middleton * Mayor James Pucksbottom (current) * Larry Possible (former) Description It is referred to as one of three cities in the Tri-City area. The other two being Upperton and Lowerton. Most scenes of Middleton are those of a quiet, suburban town, although other scenes show it to also have an active urban area with a large population base, an extensive infrastructure, and considerable cultural amenities. In the original Series Bible Middleton is described as being a modern, planned community in the new urban utopian mold. Parkways, porches and picket-fences define the landscape. Location The precise geographical location of Middleton is never explicitly stated, but the majority of available canonical evidence points to it being somewhere in Colorado. During Team Possible's second encounter with Senor Senior, Senior he displayed a multi-state map centered on Middleton. The middle of the map is in the general vicinity of the real world location of Denver, Colorado When Kim dons the speed shoes to fight the returned Bebes she ends up in San Francisco and notes that she was a thousand miles from Middleton. Which is almost exactly how far it is from San Francisco to Denver, Colorado2. When Kim and Ron accidentally left Rufus in Greece after a mission they state that their commercial flight took twelve hours3. Given that the typical transoceanic commercial aircraft travels at an average speed of about 500 to 550 miles per hour, then that means that Middleton is about 6000 to 6600 miles from Athens. Denver, Colorado is about 6200 miles from Athens, Greece. Geological and meteorological clues, while inconclusive, seem to support the Colorado location. Middleton is shown to be near both arid, desert-like environments needed as well as greener hill country and snow-covered mountains. A variety of landscapes that are found in and near Colorado. However, despite all of this canonical evidence pointing toward Middleton being located in Colorado somewhere near Denver, there are a couple pieces of canonical evidence which refute or weaken Middleton being in Colorado. When Kim and Ron took their ski trip to Mount Middleton a multi-state map showed Mount Middleton to be in or around West Virginia. Also seemingly contradicting the Colorado location of Middleton is when Ron moves to Norway he states that he is nine hours ahead of Middleton5. At the time of the year that this took place, the start of the school year, Norway is nine hours ahead of the Pacific Time Zone not the Mountain Time Zone that most of Colorado is located within. It is highly likely the ambiguity is intentional. Series director Steve Loter has stated that Middleton "is Anywhere USA. It's not based on a real place" needed , which allows the city to portray a typical locale anywhere in the majority of the American states. This is also used for Go City. Infrastructure Government The current mayor of Middleton is James Pucksbottom, a sleazy womanizing politician whose served at least five consecutive terms as mayor unopposed, he once admitted to using the town treasury to fund the murder of his enemies. Points of Interest * Bueno Nacho #582 * Cow and Chow * Drakken's Lair (at least one) * JP Barrymore Pizza Partytorium * Lake Middleton * Middleton Community College * Middleton Evening News * Middleton Geological Center * Middleton High School * Middleton Institute of Science and Technologies * Middleton Landfill * Middleton Magnetic Institute * Middleton Mall ** Club Banana ** Pickle on a Pike * Middleton Medical Center * Middleton Motor Lodge * Middleton Museum * Middleton Park * Middleton Space Center * Middleton Zoo * Monique's house * Mount Middleton Observatory * Mr. Fudgie's Ice Cream-O-Rama * Possible house * Felix Renton's house * Rockwaller house * Smarty Mart * Stoppable House * Wade's House EventsEdit * Tri-City World Expo 6 * GWA Tour at Middleton Mall 7 * More to be added...